zombotanypvzfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival: Zombotany (Endless)
'''Survival: ZomBotany (Endless) '''is the final Survival level of Survival: ZomBotany, it has infinite Flags, it can be played on both Mobile, PC, DS and any other versions. It takes place in the Pool aka Backyard. High Flags Number Errors at 107,374,183 flags, Only Peashooter Zombie comes and no Zombies will be shown at the seed selection. After 214,748,364 flags, zombies will come in small quantities and increases every flag. after 214,748,366 flags, the game will have an integer overflow and Survival: ZomBotany (Endless) will restart, you can do it only if you have the Limbo Page (You can do it only in Day and Night). Non Almanac ZomBotany Zombie's rarity: Common: Giant Sunflower Zombie Uncommon: Explode o Nut Zombie Giant Marigold Zombie Rare: Giant Wall Nut Zombie Zombies (PC, Xbox, Playstation and Vita) 1st to 2nd flags: Peashooter Zombie, Wall-nut Zombie, Jalapeno Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, Squash Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie. 3rd to 4th flags: Sunflower Zombie Healer, Sunflower zombie stealer, Cherry Bomb Zombie, Snow Pea Zombie, Chomper Zombie and Repeater Zombie are included. 5th to 6th flags: Puff-shroom Zombie, Sun-shroom Zombie, Grave Buster Zombie, Fume-shroom Zombie, Hypno-shroom Zombie, Ice-shroom Zombie, Doom-shroom Zombie and Coffee Bean Zombie are included. 7th to 8th flags: Lily Pad Zombie, Tangle Kelp Zombie, Threepeater Zombie, Spikeweed Zombie, Torchwood Zombie, Sea-shroom Zombie, Plantern Zombie, Cactus Zombie and Blover Zombie are included. 9th to 10th flags: Split Pea Zombie, Starfruit Zombie, Pumpkin Zombie, Magnet-shroom Zombie, Cabbage-pult Zombie, Flower Pot Zombie, Kernel-pult Zombie, Garlic Zombie, Umbrella Leaf Zombie, Marigold Zombie and Melon-pult Zombie are included. 11th to 20 flags:Twin sunflower zombie healer, Twin sunflower zombie stealer, Gloom-shroom Zombie, Cattail Zombie, Spikerock Zombie, Gold Magnet Zombie, Winter Melon Zombie and Cob Cannon Zombie are included. 21 to 22 flags: Imitater Zombie is included. 25 to 26 flags+: Gatling Pea Zombie, Twin sunflower zombie healer, Twin sunflower zombie stealer, Gloom-shroom Zombie, Coffee Bean Zombie, Cattail Zombie, Spikerock Zombie, Gold Magnet Zombie, Winter Melon Zombie and Cob Cannon Zombie are the only zombies who approach in thoose flags. 50 flags+: Coffee Bean Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie, Twin sunflower zombie healer, Twin sunflower zombie stealer, Gloom-shroom Zombie, Cattail Zombie, Spikerock Zombie, Gold Magnet Zombie, Winter Melon Zombie, Cob Cannon Zombie and Imitater Zombie are the only Zombies who approach thoose flags. 75 to 76 flags+: Coffee Bean Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie, Twin sunflower zombie healer, Twin sunflower zombie stealer, Gloom-shroom Zombie, Cattail Zombie, Spikerock Zombie, Gold Magnet Zombie, Winter Melon Zombie, Cob Cannon Zombie, Imitater Zombie, Giga Gatling Pea Zombie, Giga Twin Sunflower Zombie, Giga Gloom Shroom Zombie, Giga Cattail Zombie, Giga Spikerock Zombie, Giga Gold Magnet Zombie, Giga Winter Melon Zombie and Giga Cob Cannon Zombie are the only included Zombies. 100 flags+: Coffee Bean Zombie, Winter Melon Zombie, Cob Cannon Zombie, Imitater Zombie, Giga Gatling Pea Zombie, Giga Twin Sunflower Zombie, Giga Gloom Shroom Zombie, Giga Cattail Zombie, Giga Spikerock Zombie, Giga Gold Magnet Zombie, Giga Winter Melon Zombie and Giga Cob Cannon Zombie are the only included Zombies. During thoose flags, the zombies will always stay the same. Mobile, Nintendo DS, DSiWare, Nook and Game of the Year: 11th to 12 flags: Same as before but with an Imitater Zombie included. 26 flags+: Same as before but with Giga Gatling Pea Zombie, Giga Twin Sunflower Zombie, Giga Gloom Shroom Zombie, Giga Cattail Zombie, Giga Spikerock Zombie, Giga Gold Magnet Zombie, Giga Winter Melon Zombie and Giga Cob Cannon Zombie. 50 flags+: Gatling Pea Zombie, Twin sunflower zombie healer, and Twin sunflower zombie stealer are removed from the seed selection. 76 flags+: Gloom-shroom Zombie, Cattail Zombie, Gold Magnet Zombie and Spikerock Zombie are removed from the seed selection. 100 flags+: Coffee Bean Zombie is removed from the screen selection because it waked up all the Giga Gloom Shroom Zombie on the screen, zombies at this point stays and never change. Category:ZomBotany Survival